Like Drama
by Wiell
Summary: Chanyeol sudah terbiasa mengikuti alur Baekhyun. Karena itu untuk kali ini ia kembali mengikuti alur yang Baekhyun buat untuknya. CHANBAEK. EXO. T. ONESHOT


Gadis itu menatap malas lelaki tampan didepannya. Tangannya terlipat didadanya sembari menatap angkuh lawan bicaranya. Rambut panjangnya dikepang menyamping yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

Ia berdecak keras, " Apa maumu?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kau membuatku malu tadi."

Lelaki didepannya tersenyum remeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, Ayo selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik. Aku sungguh tidak ingin berdebat dengan gadis manis sepertimu."

"Cih, dasar brengsek."

"Gadis manis sepertimu tidak pantas mengumpat"

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Pergilah, aku membebaskanmu untuk kali ini saja. Lain kali aku akan memukulmu." ucap gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu. rambut panjangnya bergoyang saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi dia yang pergi?" ucap lelaki itu bingung. lalu tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari kursinya. Mengikuti kemana langkah kaki gadis itu.

semua penghuni kelas itu memutar bola matanya malas melihat mereka berdua. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka sudah terbiasa sejak awal ajaran baru dengan tingkah keduanya. Mereka lebih memilih dengan terang-terangan mengabaikannya dengan memakai headset ditelinganya atau bergosip tentang apapun itu.

Author :

BabyXie

Summary :

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa mengikuti alur Baekhyun. Karena itu untuk kali ini ia kembali mengikuti alur yang Baekhyun buat untuknya.

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. GS.

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Dasar lelaki kurang ajar. Dia mempermalukanku dikelas. Awas saja lain kali aku akal memukulnya dengan sadis." ucap Baekhyun kesal. Tangannya terkepal rapat.

Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah sepele, yaitu Baekhyun yang telat memasuki kelas karena mendadak perutnya sakit. Dan ia harus berputar-putar untuk mencari toilet karena air di toilet dekat kelasnya habis dan tidak diisi. Lalu dengan menyebalkannya Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyanyi didepan kelas dengan mengganti huruf vokal 'e' menjadi 'u'. Ia lebih kesal lagi karena guru Yoo, seorang guru Keterampilan menyetujui usulan laknat milik Chanyeol. dan jadilah ia menjadi tertawaan sekelas. Ia bahkan melihat Sehun yang biasanya jarang tersenyum dan selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya tertawa kearahnya.

Baekhyun beruntung karena setelah guru Yoo, jam pelajaran kosong karena guru Han tengah cuti untuk acara pernikahannya. Ia sedikit melupakan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol saat tiba di atap sekolahnya. Tempat favorit anak-anak saat membolos. Sebenarnya ia sangat jarang kemari karena ia selalu rajin dikelasnya tapi pengecualian untuk kali ini. Ia sedang jengkel.

Baekhyun berdiri dipagar pembatas atap sekolah. ia berterima kasih karena pihak sekolah telah membuat pagar pembatas yang hanya mencapai perutnya, membuatnya bisa dengan mudah melihat lapangan yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan adalah angin yang berhembus membuat anak rambutnya yang tidak terikat ikut bergerak. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Ah, sangat menyenangkan bukan disini?" ucap seseorang dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh sedikit lalu kembali menatap beberapa anak kelas lain yang tengah pelajaran olahraga. Mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari, mau mengajakku berdebat lagi." tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi baek kau lebih sexy jika kau melepas ikat rambutmu." ucap Chanyeol menggoda. Ia tengah menyangga kepala ditangannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Tidur dilantai atap tidak buruk juga.

"Pergilah jika kau hanya mengatakan omong kosong."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, disini menyenangkan."

"Kau menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun kecil lalu membalikkan badannya. Menatap Chanyeol datar.

Lelaki itu beranjak bangun. Berjalan santai mendekati Baekhyun didepannya. Mereka hanya berjarak dua meter saja tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat lama berjalan. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya langsung.

"Kau menggangguku. Bisakah kau mundur sedikit" ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berdiri satu jengkal darinya. Ia mendadak gugup. Tangan lelaki itu berada disakunya celana. Menatapnya mengintimidasi. Lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam itu bahkan tidak bergerak saat tangan Baekhyun mendorong dadanya.

"Kenapa? " tanyanya santai. Ia menikmati bagaimana gadis didepannya menjadi gugup dengan semburan merah dipipinya.

"Aku bilang mundur sedikit Chanyeol" ucapnya semakin kesal. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Terserah" Baekhyun membalikan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol. Kembali menatap anak olah raga yang tengah memainkan soft ball. Beberapa anak perempuan menyoraki teman lainnya yang tengah berlari menuju _home base._ mereka tampak bersemangat dengan keringat yang terus mengucur didahinya.

Hingga waktu yang cukup lama mereka terdiam. Baekhyun bahkan nyaris lupa dengan keberandaan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun meremang. Lelaki dibelakangnya itu menghembuskan napas ditengkuknya dan tangannya juga sudah berada pinggangnya. Perlahan Baekhyun merasakan beban berat dibahu kirinya. Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat hingga mengabaikanku?" ucap Chanyeol yang menyerupai bisikan dengan nada rendah.

"Singkirkan kepalamu. Kepalamu berat" Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol dari bahunya namun tak juga berhasil. Dan lebih memilih menyerah.

"Anak yang tengah olah raga itu. dan kau menyebalkan" lanjut baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun ikut bergetar saat lelaki jangkung itu tertawa. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kenapa kau marah"

"Kau membuatku malu."

"Ya, aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun diam saja. Tangannya melepas pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu menatapnya kesal. Kakinya melangkah menjauh menuju sisi pagar yang lain. Tawa Chanyeol meledak, ia memegang perutnya yang sakit dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau sedang merajuk ya? Aku tidak tahu. Maaf"

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Ia tak tahu jika Chanyeol berjalan pelan dibelakangnya. Menepuk bahunya kecil yang membuatnya menoleh. Ia terkejut saat mulutnya dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Lelaki itu perlahan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. Merengkuh pinggang kecilnya dan sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. Mengajaknya untuk menutup matanya seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

-0o0-

"Astaga anak jaman sekarang. Ciuman tidak tahu tempat" guru Shin mengelengkan kepalanya menatap dua anak didiknya yang tengah berciuman diatap sekolah. ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalian. Lanjutkan permainan kalian" ucapnya kesal saat melihat murid-muridnya juga melihat dua anak yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

"Tapi pak, lihatlah, bukankah mereka sangat serasi dan romantis sekali?" tanya Jungkook menggoda sembari menunjuk atap.

"Kau.."

"Astaga, lihatlah mereka sudah selesai. Bapak mengganggu saja." keluh seorang anak yang bernama Taehyung pada gurunya itu yang diamini oleh lainnya. tak menyadari jika aroma kemarahan tengah menyelimuti tubuh guru olah raga itu.

"Kalian semua.. lari dilapangan 20 kali." teriaknya yang membuat siswa didikannya itu segera berlari.

-0o0-

"Ayolah, jangan marah padaku." ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun. ia menggoyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri.

"Iya."

"Sungguh?"

"Asal kau mentraktirku se-cup besar ice krim"

"Baiklah, sayang"

"Ayo kembali kekelas. Disini panas" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia balas merangkul pinggang kekasihnya yang tengah merangkul lehernya.

-0o0-

"Oh, sudah damai." ucap Luhan sewot. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malas yang tiba dikelasnya. Mereka menyambut luhan dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Oh sudah ciuman ya." ucap kyungsoo saat mereka melewati bangku kyungsoo. Mereka mengabaikannya.

"Aku harap ada ketenangan untuk beberapa hari kedepan" ungkap Sehun pedas. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kesal. Tentu karena keduanya membuat ia tak bisa konsen membaca komik yang disukainya. Saat tangan Baekhyun hendak memukul kepala sehun, tangannya ditahan olah Chanyeol. lelaki itu malah mencium tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak boleh mengotori tangamu."

"HEY!" Teriak sehun saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Chanyeol keras. Ia semakin menatap tajam saat Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Sialan"

Murid dikelas itu sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terkesan cuek, romantis, atau apapun itu dalam hubungan mereka. Jika mereka bertengkar itu tak akan lebih dari satu hari. Karena itulah yang terjadi 2 tahun kebelakang. Semoga selalu berhasil untuk hubungan mereka yang layaknya drama itu.

END

a/n :

sebenarnya ini mau dipost kemarin, bareng sama yang satunya tapi karena lagi ngerjain tugas jadi gak jadi. mohon dimaklumi jika fanfic ini terkesan kuno dan pasaran ini dibuat udah lama dan gak diedit lagi.. oke terima kasih yang sudah baca..


End file.
